


Everything I want.

by Mystiquelove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pizza AU, Romance, Romantic Comedy, because everyone needs pizza in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiquelove/pseuds/Mystiquelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he didn’t expect was the fact that a really, really, handsome guy was standing right in front of him, messy brown curls and fit as <em>fuck.</em></p><p>Luke lost all capability of speech, managing to squeak out a small, “Uhm, Pizza?”</p><p>In which Luke is the tall delivery boy and Ashton is the hot customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO AND IM BACK WITH A NEW FIC. 
> 
> a short one, really. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot but meh. anyways, this fic is written for @hachi_gurl from twitter, she requested this and viola here it is.
> 
> PS: this is like, a light hearted fic, so if you have all these emotions after reading 'So close yet so far away' I suggest you read this to, calm down I suppose.
> 
> if you can't calm down, then, uhm, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr:
> 
>  [bitchachosblog](http://bitchachosblog.tumblr.com/)

* * *

These were times when Luke wishes he was born into a high-classed family, waking up in nice, fluffy cushions, along with breakfast in bed and the violin playing at the corner. The posh atmosphere would be wonderful, along with his butlers and maids to cater his needs.

Then maybe finding a prince charming at his terrace, with a rose in his hand asking his hand in marriage which then results to the happily ever after cliches.

Because, honestly, having to stay up working late at night then wake up early the next day for Uni wasn’t such a 'magical' idea.

So here was Luke Hemmings, a normal Uni student, standing behind the counter, tending to the last customer of the day.

He works at Pizza place as his part-time job. Nothing to brag about or anything, he just really needs money so that he can survive independently in this city hell. It’s a good thing he shares a flat with his best mate, having only to pay half the rent which was at least close to affordable.

It was tiring, living independently; It contrasted to how he thought it would be fun, finally leaving the house at eighteen, young and free to do whatever he wanted without the constant monitoring from his parents.

Oh, he was _so_ wrong.

He was never told that it came along with having to pay for bills, loans, rents and the list that goes on.

(Maybe wasting half his money on parties and other unnecessary things the moment he stepped foot in the city was a bad idea).

 “That would be seven dollars and ninety-nine cents sir.” He says politely as he hands over the pizza box. The customer thanks him and hands the cash before exiting the shop with the box in his hand.

Luke sighs, removing the cap on his head and ruffles his hair. Thank goodness the customer chose to take out instead of dining in.

He looks over and sees his best mate, Calum, wiping the tables and arranging the chairs. Yes, his flat mate also worked in the same place as him.

They both were equally stupid, living the ‘ _finally-free’_ dream. The first time they met was when they drowned in their sorrows at a nearby pub (fake id’s, hey.) They found out that they were suffering the same crisis of not finding a place to stay and thought, _hey, why don’t you and I share a flat? To cover the expenses and shit._

And that’s how he pretty survived throughout the year with his new comrade. Touching story.

Just as Luke is about to enter the staff room to change, the phone rings and Luke groans.

Another order this late at night, great.

Calum reaches over the phone lazily, then faking the happy, chirpy voice. “Hello! This is hi-or-pizza! May I get your order?” Few seconds later Calum’s eyes widen, “ _Twelve?_ What the fuck- oops, sorry, my language. Okay, I see. Yes sir, right away.” Calum grabs a pen and paper and quickly scribbles down the address. As soon as he hangs up he screeches and grabs Luke by the shoulders. “Luke, you have _twelve_ fucking pizza’s to deliver.”

Luke groans and pushes Calum off lightly, “Why me? I’m dead tired.”

“It’s just across this place Luke. I need to go home early so I can make dinner. Plus, I declined going to my boyfriend’s party because of the fucking essays I have to do. Luke, just go.” He nudges Luke lightly and Luke sighs in defeat, reluctantly putting his cap back on.

“Fine.”

******

So here was Luke, knocking on the door with the twelve pizzas in his other hand. He stares at the boxes with a sigh, because, who orders this much pizza at _two_ in the morning? Apparently someone with a big appetite, for sure.

Maybe they were having a party, and judging from the noise, most likely. Luke could hear the music blasting, screaming and shouting (and- banging?).

 _Yep, definitely a party._ Luke nodded surely this time.

The door opens and Luke tries his best not to gape at the person in front of him.

He expected to be greeted by an old, middle-aged, wasted man, who would probably slur on his words and tell him that he never ordered such thing and ask him if he’s stupid to deliver pizza at two in the morning (It did happen once, and _no_. Luke does not want to talk about it.)

What he didn’t expect was the fact that a really, _really,_ handsome guy was standing right in front of him, messy brown curls and fit as _fuck_.

Luke lost all capability of speech. Instead of uttering the same words he does every day, (‘ _Hey this is hi-or-pizza and here is your delivery!’)_ he manages to squeak out a small, “Uhm, Pizza?”

The hot human blinks before bursting into a fit of giggles (Holy shit _dimples_ \- kill him now). “Ah, yes, the pizza.”

“Yeah,” Luke nods awkwardly, handing over the twelve boxes of pizza. “Here.”

“Ash! Hurry up! I’m starving!” An unfamiliar voice complained from the inside of the house.

Said hottie rolls his eyes shouting back, “Yeah yeah, I’m coming!” He gratefully takes all the pizza boxes (and with _ease_ \- yup, fit as fuck) and keeps it somewhere in his house before going back to Luke with his wallet. “Those twelve boxes were heavy.” The hottie says (Lies, lies all lies, Luke can see the muscles underneath his shirt) “How did you manage to carry them?”

“’M pretty good with my _hands_.” Luke says absentmindly before he realizes that it’s too late to take back what he said. He just made an innuendo to a stranger (A hot one- but that's not the point).

Fuck.

He can see the tiny smirk forming on the hot stranger’s mouth and Luke wants to kill himself. “Yeah, _I bet you are_.” The stranger comments back teasingly (Holy shit that totally was an innuendo, right? Omygod).

Whilst the hottie searches his wallet (which was taking awfully long), Luke tries to start a conversation. “So, uhm, that’s quite a party you have.”

Mr. Dimples hums in agreement, eyes still focused on finding the money, “Yup, my mate Michael’s the one hosting it.”

Luke’s eyes widen, “Clifford? Michael Clifford?”

Hot stranger looks at him with surprise, “You know him?”

Luke nods. Of course he knows Michael Clifford, his childhood ex-enemy in the past and now his close friend. “Yeah, he’s my best friend’s boyfriend.”

“Calum Hood?” The stranger asks and Luke nods again in surprise. How did this person know Calum? “Mikey talks about him 24/7. The quirks of sharing a flat with a person.” He shakes his head before suddenly remembering something. “Wait, so you’re the person who couldn’t come to Michael’s party!”

Luke looks confused for a second before it all clicks in. He remembers Michael asking him and Calum to come to his party but he and Calum turn down the offer because they had work on that certain day. “Oh, right. Couldn’t come because me and Cal had shift.”

Dimples lets out a chuckle, handing over the dollar bill which Luke gratefully accepts. “I see. What a shame.”  He clucks his tongue in disappointment, “By the way, my names Ashton.” He extends his hand.

 _Ashton._ Luke blushes and shakes his hand. “I’m Luke. It was nice meeting you.”  ‘ _It was nice meeting you’ really, Luke, really? You’re just delivering fucking pizza, how can it be a ‘nice’ meeting for him?_

He turns around ready to head back, not really expecting a reply but gets one anyway. “It was nice meeting you two, nice lip ring, by the way!” he hears Ashton shout.

Luke is so glad he turned around in time before Mr. Dimples- _Ashton_ could see his almost-tomato face. He touches his lip ring consciously as he walks away, his mind filled with nothing but _Ashton._

Stranger danger be damned.

(And if he comes back home with a stupid grin on his face, along with the bombarding questions from Calum, he blames it all on Ashton.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we have pizzaman-Luke. xD anyway, more to come
> 
> follow me on twitter: [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22) or tumblr to ask questions
> 
>  [bitchachosblog](http://bitchachosblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> =)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is 2k+ words so you guys better be happy because it's 2k+ yea?
> 
> Onward to the chapter~
> 
> Oh ya i forgot to tell you guys, Harry Styles makes an appearance

* * *

 

The next time Luke sees Ashton is the week after, on a bright, sunny afternoon. And this time (thankfully) they ordered only two boxes of pizza.

The door opens and Luke inhales sharply, caught off-guard. No matter how many times he dreamt of him ever since they met, he still isn’t immune to the way Ashton’s curls flow, or how his green hazel eyes sparkle, or his dimpled smile.

But this, - _ohgohd_ this, this will kill him.

Ashton is wearing _glasses_ and a cute batman shirt. His curls are swept to one side like a fringe making him look like one of those people on tumblr or something. Adorable is flowing everywhere.

 “Hey.” Luke tries to act unfazed, making sure to keep up the perfect poker face. “D-delivery?”

Ashton smiles, showing off the damn dimples in the process. “Yeah, thanks.” He reaches out for the boxes but accidently lets out a small yawn.

“Tired?” Luke asks immediately before mentally slapping himself. _What the fuck Luke you’re just a delivery boy stop asking questions like a stalker._

Ashton nods rubbing his eyes (Adorably- Oh gohd) before letting another yawn, “Uni sucks. Essays and shit.” He waves his hand before reaching for his pockets to get the dollar bill. It doesn’t take that long this time.

“I know how you feel,” Luke sighs in agreement, “Especially nerve-wrecking.”

It really was. With having to balance your part time job with classes and homework, it isn’t always happy-go-lucky every day. When waking up to the sun hitting your face, you’re immediately reminded of work, work, school, homework and more work.

Not that Luke is complaining, at least not anymore, Not when there is a certain Greek god you get to meet every day because of work.

Ashton hands over the money and Luke takes it. They stare at each other in silence for what seems like minutes, expecting one of them to say or do something.

“So, uhm,” Luke says unsurely, “Thank you for ordering from hi-or-pizza?”

Ashton stares at Luke blankly for a few seconds before bursting into laughter and Luke just wants the ground to swallow him whole and never come back up until a thousand years has passed.

After Ashton calms down he apologizes. “Sorry,” he wipes the tear from the corner of his eyes, chuckling a bit. “I just thought we were over this already, ya know?”

“Oh.” _Ohh._

“Yeah, because technically, our best friends are together. So that makes us friends too, right?” Ashton asks hesitantly, “Unless, you don’t think so?”

Luke shakes his head frantically, “No!- ahem, I mean _no,_ I do think we are friends.”  _I want to be more than that though._

And if Ashtons face did not brighten up then Luke is not Australian.

Luke wishes he could stay longer, he really does, but, the time on his watch keeps slapping him reminding that he needs to go back to work.

Ashton notices the fidgeting Luke and shakes his head amusingly, “Need to leave?” He asks, motioning towards the watch Luke keeps glancing at.

Luke shakes his head, Then starts nodding slowly. “Yeah, erm, I’m sorry?”

Ashton rolls his eyes playfully before pushing Luke, “Alright, sure. Hurry up and leave before your manager scolds you.” He smiles, “See you soon.”

“Yeah, sure.” Luke lets out a dreamy sigh, giving a small wave before forcing his feet to move and head back.

 (He’s already late and he knows his manager will rip the living daylights out of him, but hey, it’s worth it).

******

They began seeing each other almost every day, (via pizza, of course.) And Luke may or may not have been the happiest person on the planet during that time period.

He suffered a bit of casualities though, like blood loss, for example, still never used to the way Ashton looks (Worth it).

There were many things he learned over the course of visiting each day. Ashton’s full name was Ashton Fletcher Irwin, he  _loves_ Vegemite to the point where he mixes it with the pizza’s, He takes up photography, works at video shop during his spare time, has two siblings, loves to drink coffee early in the morning, loves bandana’s and can play the drums, guitar and piano.

No he is  _not_  stalking. They just talk about it, have a little chat at the door step, then say goodbye’s and head back to whatever their doing.

Though it was enough to make Luke’s day to the point where it bothered everyone around him since the once always grumpy, pessimistic Luke suddenly became the happy, creepy Luke who farted rainbows wherever he went.

Right now, him and Calum were on their thirty minute break and were lounging in the staff room.

Luke was reading one of those daily magazines kept on the table while Calum was busy on his phone most likely playing Tetris judging from the sounds.

After few minutes of silence, Calum gives up, cursing at the stupid game before calling it quits and places the phone on the table.

Luke doesn't react to Calum's sudden burning eyes on him, too engrossed in the article he was reading.

Few moments of silence and Calum is still staring intently at Luke's face.

Luke gives up and places the magazine down; knowing that when Calum acts like that, there is no way you can stop making him stare unless you comply to what he wants. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I want to know," He hums, looking at Luke teasingly, "Who is that person that keeps calling us every day for pizza, hm?"

"I don't know." Luke shrugs, taking the magazine back up and starts flipping through the article he was reading, pretending like it’s not a big deal even though the possibility of him looking like a tomato was above average.

"I call bullshit Hemmings, spit it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luke," Calum whines, pouting and continuously poking Luke's shoulder. "Seriously, who?"

Luke's sighs, knowing that there was no escape to this topic. "It's a guy."

" _No_ it’s a Dolphin- Of course I know it’s a guy, I'm asking who is it and what his name is." Calum rolls his eyes, and gives a dramatic pause."Details, Lukey, _details_."

Luke's groans; cheeks still pink. There goes his last escape. "Fine, his name is Ashton Irwin, Uni student, Takes up journalism, six feet tall, curly brown hair, hazel green eyes, dimples, award winning smile, two years older than me, has this really cute giggle he makes when he finds you funny, and judging from the skinny jeans he wears I say he's about nine inches-"

Calum fake gags, cutting him off "-Okay, stop."

"You asked for details!"

"And I meant his name, and age. Not his dick size, thanks." Calum snorts, "And going by that _generous_ amount information-" Luke buries his face into the magazine, "-I have heard of him from Mikey, he's the flatmate, right?"

Luke nods.

Calum smirks. "I see."

And it goes back to silence.

"...By the way, that was way _too_ _much_ information a pizza delivery guy should know about."

Luke face turns into an intensifying shade of red. He stands up and pushes Calum out of his seat. "Will you look at the time? Breaks already over! Work work work! Off we go!"

**

Today was a _Thursday_ \- otherwise known as Hell day.

Loads and heaps of people crowded the pizza place, ranging from old to young, small to big and so on. Young babies cries were heard, kids running around the place and making a mess were present, chantings of ‘happy-birthday’s’ here and there, some couples dating and snogging at the corner, and some teenagers hanging around with their friends and gossiping about the latest news of who-gives-a-shit.

To put it simply, it was annoying, noisy and all together troublesome.

Harry was running around, busily jotting down peoples orders while Calum and Luke tended to the long-line in front of the counter.

"Thank you for coming to hi-or-pizza! Please come again!" Luke fake chirps as the group of customers exit the door.

The next person in line steps forward and Luke keeps the happy frozen smile on his face, "Hello mam, may I take your order?"

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day goes on.

Luke sighs, wiping the sweat from his forehead as the rush hour starts to tone down a bit. He looks at Calum and the others, who look just as exhausted; Harry was wiping the empty tables and cleaning the mess the kids made earlier, while he and Calum were just leaning behind the counter, doing nothing in particular.

“Hey Luke,” Calum says monotonously, drumming his fingers on the counter top, “Ashton didn’t order today.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Luke rolls his eyes, fixing the cap on top of his head. “Maybe he got tired of our pizza.”

It was a possible reason, afterall, Ashton has eaten nothing but pizza. They both memorized the time Ashton usually called to make an order (He repeats, They are  _not_ stalkers), except that Ashton hadn’t made a single call yet for the first time in many weeks.

And maybe Luke felt a bit disappointed and sad. But as much as he doesn't like it, Luke is merely a 'pizza-boy' to Ashton and they have their own separate lives. He shouldn't be too bothered about this sort of matter, right?

“So _that’s_ why you’re so snappy and grumpy today.” Calum teases, “Because _Ash_ - _elly_ never called.”

“’M not grumpy.” Luke mumbles, crossing his arms. “You can’t prove shit.”

“ _Please_ , you were having this ‘ _sugar, spice and everything nice’_ aura around you for weeks because of Ashton, and now you’re back to the _‘fuck-all’_ aura because of Ashton too. Wait, let me bring in a witness.” Calum looks at Harry and shouts, “Hey Hazza! Describe Luke recently!”

“Cupcakes, rainbows and ponies.” Harry answers without missing a beat, still moping the floor. “But can you guys get your lazy bums to work?”

They ignore him, Calum looking at Luke smugly. “See?” and Luke grumbles and sticks to an eye roll. He isn’t snappy at all just because Ashton hasn’t called the whole day. Nope, not at all.

The door opens and two people enter the shop. Luke squints and sees that it’s Ashton and Michael. His heart immediately flutters and his foul mood washed off immediately (Okay, he admits, maybe he was snappy awhile ago).

But his plans of greeting them come to an immediate halt as he sees another person trailing behind them.

A lady-to be specific, trailing behind them, catching up with Ashton and linking arms with him. Ashton ruffles her hair and she pouts, yanking his hand away but still links her arms with his. They giggle and chose to sit at the 'secluded area' where couples usually made-out because it was private and no one could see what they were doing.

The scene in front of him was enough to shatter his heart.

 _Couple_. They looked like a fucking couple. Luke should have known, right? That there was no way someone like Ashton could've possibly been available. With everything Ashton is, he should have seen it coming, that Ashton was as straight as a pole, that he would never like someone like Luke.  _Obviously._ He should have been prepared for this.

Except that, he wasn't.

His stomach clenched at the sight.

Yes, Luke was really an idiot.

Calum, who was beside him the whole time, also witnessed the scene and touches Luke's shoulders lightly, worriedly looking at him. "That was-"

"-Yeah." Luke gives a sad smile, "It’s okay, I just had a slight crush on him, its fine, really. You can go greet your boyfriend of you want."

Calum still refused to leave him, saying that greeting Michael can wait. (Calum was a good friend- Luke takes note to buy him that snapback he kept staring at the store few days ago.)

Then sooner in the distance, Luke spots Harry ducking his head and slowly walking on his tippy toes towards him and Calum. Upon finally reaching them, his face looks like he saw a ghost. He bends and sits cross-legged on the floor, hiding just behind the counter so that other people can't see him.

Calum narrows his eyes, staring down at him. "And what are _you_ doing?"

Harry keeps his finger near his lips, "Shh!" He whispers harshly and then slowly points at the direction where Ashton, Michael and that mystery girl sat. "You see who that is? Yeah, the girl over there? That's my _sister_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow mee on twitterrr [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22) btw i accept fic prompts and blablabla. =))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously:**  
>  Calum narrows his eyes, staring down at him. "And what are you doing?"
> 
> Harry keeps his finger near his lips, "Shh!" He whispers harshly and then slowly points at the direction where Ashton, Michael and that mystery girl sat. "You see who that is? Yeah, the girl over there? _That's my sister._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heloo and here's the awaited chapter. =))  
> Oh and the next chapter is the ending, it was fun writing this. :DD

What. the actual. fucking. fuck.

Harry's _sister_ , Harry's _older sister_. The same Harry's sister who Harry talks about every fucking time he opens his mouth  when he happily recalls his past, his sister who is supposed to be in fucking _Chesire_ and not in London, sitting with _his_ guy in his pizza place.

Wait.  He meant his ' _friend_ '. Yes, _friend_.  Ashton doesn't belong to him, he can date whoever, fuck whoever, marry whoever, kiss whoever and Luke wouldn't bat an eye or give two shits about it, right?

Yes, right.

(He'll ignore his stomach that keeps clenching at the thought of something touching Ashton).

It seemed like Calum shared the same reaction as him, jaw dropped, still gaping at the shocking revelation.

"How, why, when, what?" Calum tried to form a sentence, only managing to say words.

Harry lets out a strangled sigh, running his fingers through his curls. He inhales and exhales, "She's here to check up on me."

"Isn't that a good thing? An older sister looking after her brother?" Luke asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Harry drops the calm facade in an instant, looking at them ridiculously, "She's here to check up on me' is just a cover she says to mum. The real reason she's here is because she wants me to hook her up with hot guys. And carry her shopping bags around the malls, and let me be the one to make her meals, and allow her to crash me and boyfriends flat, make me and Louis sleep on the couch while she sleeps in the bed, and-"

"-Okay, you can stop now." Luke says pitifully as he sees Harry's face turn paler and paler each time he recalls each incident.

Calum, already gotten over the initial shock, shakes his head in sympathy for the poor curly head. "I know that feeling mate. Whenever mali comes over, it's the same story." He then smiles teasingly, "But, like, damn your boyfriend is rich as fuck. Did you see the Mercedes when he parked In front of the pizza place? What's his name?  Lewis Tom? Tony?-

"- _Louis Tomlinson._ ” Harry corrects.

"-See Even his name sounds posh. I bet the sofa you guys slept on was actually a kingsized sofabed with all those fluttery feathers or something." Calum smirks and bends down until he meets Harry's eye. "I wonder why you still work."

Harry's pale stricken face turns into a fond one, momentarily forgetting that he had a sister to avoid. "That's because I don't want him to think that I'm after his money. I love him for him." He smiles lovingly one last time before shaking his head frantically. "But that's not the point. The point now is that I don't want to go there and say hi to her, so can you guys be the one to handle this? I mean I love her, of course, but I don't want to meet her just yet. So, can you?" He pleads desperately.

Calum then smiles, winking. "I'm actually glad to help. More time for me and my boyfriend anyway." He then gazes over Luke worriedly, "But I think Luke shouldn’t come with me. You know the guy your sister came with? He's the reason Luke's farting rainbows." 

Harry's eyes turn comically wide, "Ashton is that regular customer?" Calum nods and Harry's mouth remains open. 

Hold on.

Something didn't make sense in here. "-Wait, how do you know Ashton?" Luke interrupts.

"We have two classes together." Harry says easily, smiling at a memory. "A good lad. Invited him over to the parties me and Louis hosted, maybe that's how he and Gemma knew each other."

Great, so everyone Luke is acquainted with somehow know Ashton in their own weird way. Is just him or is this fate calling them to be together?

Nah, it’s probably just him.

They both look at Luke, The only one standing while they were sprawled on the ground, eyes full of sadness and pity. Luke _knows_ they were thinking about. And it made him feel uncomfortable and sad in the stomach. "Guys, its fine, it was just a _tiny_ _crush_."

"Bullshit." They say simultaneously.

Luke sighs and looks down, sad. Who was he kidding; his friends can read him like an open book. They know how he feels and there's no use denying it anymore.

He wasn't fine.

******

So far it was good.  

  
Calum decided that he would be the one to cater that table while Harry and Luke stand in the counters. Simple as that.

There have, so far, haven’t been any interactions between Luke and Ashton. At all. Ashton hadn't seen his face since he entered, and he secretly hoped Calum told them that Luke flew to Hawaii to spend the rest of his life there.

 Because Calum seems to be enjoying, taking his sweet lovely time whenever he tended to Michael’s table. He should’ve said something _damn it._

Harry smiles as he took the money from the customer. “Thank you! Please come again!” He says enthusiastically as he handed the change and receipt.

The girl blushes and shakily accepts the change, looking shyly at Harry. “U-uhm, th-thanks.”  She stutters before hurrying to leave, basically running away.

Once gone, Harry looked at Luke, smug. “She was all over me.”

Luke rolls his eyes, “It’s the dimples mate.”

“Sure, yeah, okay. I thought you would say the hair, but fine. Okay.”

“ _Mine_ is the hair. The girls love the quiff.”

“Curly is the new trend, Lucas.”

“Are you sure you know that this is 2014, not 1960, Harold.”

Luke is expecting a witty comeback from Harry, but nothing comes out except for a horrified look. Luke raises an eyebrow, “What are you- hey! _What the fuck_.” Luke nearly screams as Harry covers his mouth and immediately pushes- _punches_ him down onto the floor.

“ _Shutup_ , I’m doing you a favor.”  Harry hisses, pointing a finger to the right, “He’s coming this way- Oh hello there Ashton!” He chirps, fake smiling with a bit of sweat trickling down his head.

And oh.

 _Oh_.

Not knowing what say, Luke just stays super quiet, huddling his knees together as he hides under the counter.  He seriously owes Harry big time.

“Hey Harry, didn’t know you worked here.” He can hear Ashton say, and he can imagine him flashing those wonderful pair of dimples to the Harry.

“Surprise?” Harry tries to joke, still tense.

He can hear Ashton let out that wonderful giggle that he wouldn’t mind listening to forever. He needs to stop.

“So, uh, do you have extra ketchup?” Ashton asks and Harry arches an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Calum that? He was right in front of you.” Harry looks at him ridiculously.

“-No, I mean _yes,_ but well, uh…” He can hear Ashton mumble a lot of incoherent noises before being followed by a loud sigh. “I actually wanted to ask you if Luke was somehow, here?”

Both Luke and Harry freeze. _Shitshitshitshit._  

They are going to die.

“What, Luke? No. _Nah, no way_. What the hell are you talking about? He’s _NOT_ hiding _anywhere_ what the fuck is wrong with you Ashton why would you think such a thing? He wouldn’t do something like that!”

“Uh..”

“-Don’t over think anything! Seriously!” Harry exclaims and Luke wants to face palm really badly. Of fucking course, how could he forget the most important fact there is to know about Harry:

He’s a shit actor.

“…I wasn’t over thinking anything?” He can picture the confused expression forming on Ashton’s face. Luke wants to die.

Luke grabs Harry’s legs, nudging him in a way to say, _don’t fuck this up_ and _Get your shit together._

Harry thankfully gets the message. “O-oh, just wanted to get the message clear, that’s all.”

“I…see. Well, I guess I gotta head back. See ya later!”

Luke wants to ask what he meant by ‘later’ but decides to focus on the fact Ashton was finally leaving  and is lets a sigh of relief.

When he stands back up, he glares at Harry, “Thanks for almost ruining it.”

Harry gives a sheepish smile, “I’m a terrible actor aren’t I?”

“ _Terrible,_ yes.”

And it is at this moment that Calum decides to come over. He comes skipping to them, happy painted all over his face. “I finally met Michael after a week. It was great.” He smiles fondly, glancing at their direction.

“I bet you weren’t doing your job properly.” Luke rolls his eyes, but still smiles. He knows how much Calum missed Michael during this week. They couldn’t meet at all because of the busy schedule both of them had, and it was by chance that Harry offered to switch and it was no surprise that Calum jumped at the chance.

“Yeah, well, ya know.” Calum grins, “Anyway, where did Ashton head to awhile ago?”

Harry smirks at that, and Luke’s eyes widen in realization.

Right, Ashton came over to ask about _him_. To talk to _him_. He came for _him._ Luke was seriously torn between wanting to be happy or to not be happy. He didn’t want to jump into conclusions; he didn’t want to assume anything, because Ashton was dating Gemma.

And Ashton asking for Luke did not mean anything. Just plain friendship, of course, definitely plain friendship.

Harry decides otherwise. “Oh you should have seen what happened, Cal. He came over here and asked for ketchup as an excuse to talk to Luke. When I told him he wasn’t here- Luke was under the table at that time- he looked like a sad puppy I kicked away.”

“He did not.” Luke protests and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Between you and me, who is the one who saw and talked to Ashton? Exactly, now I said that he looked like a kicked puppy and I _mean_ _it_.” Harry says firmly and Luke pouts. He was fighting a losing battle.

(But imagine a puppy-eyed Ashton? Luke wouldn’t be able to handle that. A puppy eyed Ashton is equal to a pool of blood loss made by yours truly).

Calum just laughs and suddenly remembers something. “Oh right! I forgot to tell ya guys, we’re going to that newly opened pub at the corner tonight. Bring Louis too, heard it’s gonna be a blast.”

Harry hums, “So that’s why Ashton said ‘see you later’. Alright, I’m coming. I’ll tell Lou about it when I get back.”  They both turn to Luke and wait for his answer.

Luke sighs, looking at them sadly, “You know I can’t. I don’t want to, you know.”

Calum nods, sighing. “Right, of course.” He then looks at him seriously, “But you know, it’s best to get over it as soon as possible, no use moping around. Think about it, you could find someone else there and have a great time yeah? Just, think about it. I don’t want you suffering.”

And of course, Luke thinks about. Calum was right. The whole idea was a brilliant plan with only one flaw that was Ashton.

But, who cares if Ashton was there? Luke could get easily lost into the crowd and ignore Ashton completely for the night and find someone to hook up with. It was quite a while since he had a proper release, and maybe he could use this opportunity to loosen up from work- and everything else basically.

It’s settled then.

“Alright,” Luke breathed, “Count me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter n stuff. [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22)  
> I'll gladly take on any of your fic requests. =) just pm me and i'll write it ;)
> 
> BTW I JUST FOUND OUT LARRY MEANT LUKE X HARRY IN THIS FIC xDD credits to reallylarry for coming up with this genius idea xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ahead. Thanks for reading guys :)

So, here was Luke, standing right in front of the bar looking all nervous and sweaty. Calum, Harry and Louis had made a huge deal on dressing Luke up, like picking the skinniest of the skinniest jeans (“ _It would make your legs look hotter than they already are_.”), perfecting the quiff, ( _“It has to look more erect than it usually does_.”), adding the lip ring that he usually never puts on, (“ _Seriously dude, this is what makes  you, you. Why’d you stop this_?”)

Anyhow, the whole process with Luke whining and trying to run away, then with three naggy friends trying to doll him up made them arrive later than they already are, and the blame goes to all three of them.

Now Luke feels like a a bride who’s about to walk on the aisle, and they certainly act like the fathers, not wanting to release him yet.

This whole scene was so dumb. And they were entering a bar, mind you.

Luke sighs, trying to calm himself down. Finally opening the doors and entering, along with Calum, Harry and Louis trailing behind him, he was immediately welcomed with all eyes staring at him. It was like  all the people on the dance floor momentarily stopped dancing, while the people on the bar stopped to glance at the entrance to see if there was any commotion.

Everything was silent for a moment.

“ _I knew this would work._ “ He can hear Calum whisper from behind. He hears Harry and Louis hum in agreement and Luke’s cheeks slowly flame up.

They easily spot Michael’s new red hair, who was also waving at them.

“Woah, check out the guy who came out from the magazine.” Michael whistles, which Is the first greeting he gets as soon as they reach Michael. Calum hugs him and kisses his cheek while Harry and Louis give Michael a hand shake.

“Uhm,” Luke mumbles embarrassingly before taking a seat next to them. The stares die down and everyone resumes to what they were initially doing.

Calum looks smug, “It was thanks to _us.”_ He declares proudly and tells the whole story of how it came to be. Sooner, everyone was participating enthusiastically into the conversation.

Aside from he himself, of course. Because of course, _of fucking course,_ his brain can’t stop thinking about Ashton. It was like an immediate reaction to quietly scan the area if could spot a mop of brown curls who may or may not be wearing a bandana at the moment.

He instead finds Gemma dancing sensually on the dance floor, with some strange blonde guy.

What.

Wasn’t she with Ashton? Why was she literally grinding on some stranger, when she was supposed to be with Ashton. Luke’s chest slowly starts to boil up.

She’s cheating on him and what has Ashton ever done to deserve this?

Luke continues watching as Gemma pulls the guy closer to her and the answer is apparent. Luke needs to find and tell Ashton.

He doesn’t.

He instead sighs dejectedly, turning around so he can face the bartender and orders a drink. He knows it’s probably the wrong thing to do, but he doesn’t want Ashton’s heart to break because of that, and _maybe_ Gemma had her reasons for doing such an action.

Besides, he has no right to interfere.

Calum, Michael, Louis and Harry tap his back, telling they were going to head to the dance floor a bit. Luke smiles and gives a wave as they disappear, before sighing to himself.

He was supposed to be enjoying his night, he was supposed to be out there dancing with all those strangers, he was supposed to lose all thought.

But here was, drowning all thoughts like a miserable fool.

But Ashton was just like, his ball of sunshine, the reason why he was so happy with everything and anything.

Maybe it was his own fault for allowing him to easily enter his life. And maybe it was his own fault for coming up with delusions that could never be real. He was a mere pizza boy, who just happened to fall for a customer. This happens all the time, no biggie.

Was is safe enough to say that he was so in love with him? Luke does not know.

“The look on your face says that you didn’t have a great day, or week.” Luke turns to the right to see if that person was talking to him, and judging by the look on her face, she was. _Tipsy_ , if Luke were to guess.

“Definitely didn’t.” Luke replies back, taking a sip of his drink, “Got friendzoned before I knew it.”

“Ouch. Must’ve hurt.” The person comments, before letting out a deep sigh. “This guy doesn’t even notice me.”

Now Luke feels bad for her. He then turns to her, about to offer words of comfort back but stops as the stranger suddenly holds his hand and tries to pull him out of his seat. Luke is a bit reluctant but follows her along and they end up on the dance floor.

He knows what she’s trying to do as she smiles bitterly at him, “We can call this a pity dance while we drown in our miseries.”

Luke says nothing, but complies to what she requests and holds her by the waist and they start dancing.  Maybe they both need this, even for a moment, even if it could make them forget for a night.

They drown into their own thoughts as they dance, and it, it really was a pity dance.

Too caught up in his own world, he doesn’t hear someone calling him until he feels a tap to his back. That at least snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns around to see who it might be.

Well, if it isn’t the main actor of his thoughts.

“Hey.” Ashton smiles at him, but for some reason, Luke knew it wasn’t a true smile.  

Luke nods gives a small smile, “Hi.”

Ashton clears his throat and looks repeatedly between Luke and his partner, “Am I interrupting something, or…?”

Luke raises an eyebrow before staring back at his partner- and woah, since when did they get passed each one’s own personal space?

 The girl notices and they both pull away immediately.

“Uh, it’s not what you think it is!” The girl squeaks out and tries not to stutter.

Ashton frowns deeply and stares at her for a few seconds before his eyes widen, “Hold up, you’re that girl in the library who always looks at Zayn! _Perrie_ , wasn’t it?”

The girl flinches, and nods quietly, “Yeah, er, can we not talk about this? More importantly not tell Zayn about anything? Er, thanks, bye!” It was a bit hard to understand what she was saying with the loud upbeat music, along with the fact that she said all those in one breathe and immediately dashed off to who knows where, leaving Ashton and Luke on the dance floor.

Silence plays it’s part between both of them, Until Ashton clears his throat and laughs awkwardly. “Er, uhm, wanna head outside for a bit?” And Luke can’t help but nod and follow after Ashton.

Once they make their way outside, everything becomes more silent. The only that could be heard were the noises from behind the doors, but, that was it.

Luke looks over at Ashton, wanting to say a lot of things. He wanted to tell Ashton about Gemma, about the scene he witnessed too clearly, but the thought of seeing Ashton breaking down stops him from doing so.

But still, he needed to do it, otherwise Ashton would never know. Even though the truth would hurt, atleast it would only hurt for now. If he won’t tell Ashton anything, finding it out later would hurt farther worse.

There was only one choice to begin with.

Luke looks over at Ashton who also looked back at him.

“Hey.” They both say at the same time, startling them both.

“No- uh, you go first.” Luke says and apologizes immediately. Ashton looked like he was about to comment further but stops and instead takes in a deep breath.

“I like you.”

What.

 “Wait, aren’t you with Gemma?” Luke asks each word slowly, trying to contain all the mixed emotions going on inside him. _Ashton likes him, Ashton likes him._

“Huh?” Ashton asks back, looking confused. “What do you mean dating Gemma?”

This time Luke takes in a deep breath and explains what he saw awhile ago on the dance floor.

After the story, Ashton bursts into laughter, trying to stop laughing too loud. “You, I swear, that was her boyfriend! The blond one, right? That’s Niall, a good Irish lad.” He says after he calms down, wiping the tear from his eye. “What ever made you think that me and her were dating?”

“Well,  you too were cozy when you went to the pizza place so…”

“- _you_ were there at the pizza place? I thought it was your day off?”

Well, fuck.

“Surprise?” Luke says meekly, trying to make the ‘Ta-dah!” pose. Ashton wasn’t amused and Luke sighs, “I was hiding under the counter the whole time after I saw you and Gemma walking hand in hand, and you know, Harry just pushed me under…?”

Ashton blinks before barking out another laugh. “Oh god, I’ll never get enough of you.” He smirks, “But I do feel a little mad about the fact that you lied to me. Jealousy kills, Lukey.”  

Luke pouts and Ashton smiles and pulls Luke into a hug. “C’mere.” Luke cheeks heat up furiously as Ashton tightens the hug between them. He can feel his heartbeat pounding against his as he presses closer.

This was really happening.

“You don’t have to be jealous, _ever_ , ya know? I was smitten the moment I saw you. But I do admit I felt a bit jealous when I saw you dancing with Perrie.” Ashton confesses as he strokes Luke’s hair soothingly. Luke hums, now comfortable, leaning to Ashton’s touch.

Luke didn’t even know the girls name to begin with, but decides not to comment on anything.

A few moments of comfortable silence pass between them, enough to make Luke process everything. Ashton likes him, Ashton never dated Gemma, and Luke was a stupid fool all along. Just, _wow_.

“By the way, you didn’t reply to my confession.”

Luke pulls away from the hug and looks at Ashton with a ‘are-you-kidding-me’ face. “I think we all know the answer to that.”

Ashton smiles, before looking at him seriously. ”Then is it okay to do what I think I’m supposed to do?”

Luke smiles back cheekily, “I think you should.”

It wasted no time for Ashton to lean and surge in to capture Luke’s lips, to which Luke melted into easily.  A perfect, sweet and happy, kiss.

And it was times like this where Luke was thankful for working in a pizza place and _not_ being born into a high-class family, or waking up in  nice, posh fluffy cushions along with the breakfast in bed and the violin playing at the corner. Or finding a prince charming at the terrace asking for his hand in marriage.

Because he was happy here,

happy with Ashton.

 

* * *

 

 **Epilogue** :

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

" _Oh My God_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the story. More time to focus with the other two so, thank you for reading! I'm really sorry for not updating recently, but i will now, cuz, holidays and stuff happened :D
> 
> major news doe, Luke followed me on twitter and i became a shitball. :OO
> 
> follow me on twitter:[@dacalumnosehood](https://twitter.com/dacalumnosehood)  
> follow me on tumblr:[bitchachosblog](http://bitchachosblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
